Delusional Depredation
by Saint Alia
Summary: Mass Effect Slight AU. Jack knows she messed up. She's already anticipating the inevitable argument from Miranda. But what if Miranda doesn't feel like it. What if she's tired of the B.S? DEPREDATION: Noun. An act of attacking or plundering. (This will get a teensy bit dark) FIN
1. a means to an End?

JACK

It wasn't really that big of a deal, at least, I didn't think so.

I really don't know what she expects. But I do know what she knows she can expect. For me to be myself. If I wanna yell at the bartender for staring at my girlfriends tits. I'm gonna let him have it. If I see that guard at the entrance bit his lip one more time when she walks past him... I'm gonna be me. No if's, and's or but's about it. She knows I can't change. Like one day, I'm gonna wake up and ask Miranda,

"Does this dress accentuate my womanly figure?"

...or...

"Hey babe, do I have finely turned ankles in these heels?"

...

Yea, fucking right...

Miranda knows who I was, from the very beginning. But now she's upset because I spoke my mind. In a public place, no less. So here we are. In the car, heading home. I know she's pissed. I don't know why she wanted to go to that stupid event anyways. A bunch of clowns dressed in business suits. But they sqawk like chickens. Hell, they strut like chickens, with all their prancing around.

But Miranda makes this scowl with her face, thats actually kinda cute. I can't tell her it's cute or my ass'll be in the doghouse. It aint really that fun. I know I should tell her that I'm sorry and that I am a better person than to act like that, and blah blah. I've heard it all before.

But she knows how I am with all that stuff. So we'll go home we will have an argument. Now screaming matches, i actually like. Great make up sex comes after. So later on, she WILL forgive me. Easy. All I really gotta do is make her scream my name when it's time to go to bed. Problem solved.

So we get back to our place but I'm ready for it. Ready for the argument. She won't know that I'm already horny for our inevitable angry make up sex.

...

But Miranda stays quiet. Which... I wasn't expecting. Several hours past. She hasn't spoken one word to me. I keep checking on her behind her back. But when she turns in my direction, I put on my smug face, and act like I don't give two shits. I know that makes her blood boil.

I got bored so I start watching t.v. Nothing interesting is on but I ain't even paying attention, really. I'm just waiting for her to explode on me. It IS coming. I think I'm getting good at being patient. I smile toothily at myself. She gets up from the couch and goes to the bathroom I think. Hell, maybe I'll yell at her when she comes back from the bathroom, just to get things started. Maybe I ain't patient after all. Whatever.

An half hour goes by, and I didnt even realize. She couldn't have gone to bed. No way. Without yelling at me? That ain't right. Wheres my angry make up sex? Let me go see what the hell is going on.

I tip-toed in our apartment. I wanted to sneak up on her. And when I get to the bedroom... she's crying into her pillow.

"Miranda?"

...

* * *

**MIRANDA**

I really don't understand how hard could it really be? You just have to act like a... adult. I know thats not really her strong suit. Well, what is her strong suit. Breaking things? Breaking my fortifications and making me see and feel things i never had before? Yes, thats certainly it. She forces her way in, and certainly leaves her mark. And when she's done, nothing is the same.

I sometimes ponder, what our torrid relationship has evolved into. It is much farther than either of us could have possibly predicted.

When we do finally make it home, after the agonizing long silent car ride home, i can't wait to crawl into bed and just forget about today. She knows exactly what she's done to anger me. But it looks like her inner child has emerged again, and she couldn't have possibly done anything wrong. I know what she has planned. I know what she thinks i'm going to do. I saw her smirk, behind my back. Well this time, i don't feel like arguing. I just want my bed. And no, I do not wish for her companionship tonight.

Some time passes and she finally realizes something is dire wrong. Did she finally notice that I couldn't win the battle over my own tears? I certainly did not plan on crying. I've lost control on my bloody emotions. But here i am, in the bed, naked, crying to myself. I feel pathetic.

I can hear her coming, but I don't really care. There's really no need to care. She calls my name gently, when she enters the room. But she stands there quiet. I dont want to answer her. I've stopped crying but if I speak, my words will be stuck in my throat. With what I want to say, it must be a clear voice. She must be made to understand.

I think she calls me again, I am not sure. I am not really listening to her. I am only listening to the words in my head. I steel my resolve. It's time. I have to tell her this.

"Jack... I want a divorce."


	2. The Choices

"You're ... leaving me?" Jack asks incredulously. She feels the blow to her gut.

Miranda's still under the covers. She won't look at Jack. She knows if she looks at her, she'll break. She must not falter. She made is a decision. As much as it hurts, she can't with this. Not with this.

She knows what must Jack be thinking. She may be holding back but she does want to run to Jack. At least hold her. Comfort her but don't tell her any lies that would make her feel better. It wouldn't be right.

Miranda still hasn't moved from her side of the bed. She isn't sure what's gonna happen next. She knows what she wants to happen. But she dare not think the thoughts. Jack must not have any inkling of what's going on.

The former criminal can't help but seethe with rage. After all the shit they've been through togther. Shepard's suicide missions, And the bonds they both built, together. Hard as it was at first, overcoming the hatred, and finding peace with each other. These handful of years together, and it comes down to THIS?

Jack can't hold it anymore. She wants to rein in the anger, but maybe this time it's justifiable to just let go. Let it go... on Miranda. The long lost teeth baring snarl returns, in full force. The clench fists and the blue of the biotics are back as well.

Jack snatches the cover and rips it off Miranda, throwing it to the side of the bedroom. The startled raven haired woman flips on her back, head up, elbows supporting her shoulders. One knee in bent and the other is flat. But she doesn't hide her nudity. There's no need.

Jack notices that Miranda doesnt have a shocked expression on her face. She must've been planning this. Fucking bitch, she thinks to herself, of the naked woman casually resting on the bed. How can she be so calm when someone's world was just shattered, in front of her. How long has this been like this? Ooh, you fucking bi-

At the foot of the bed, Jack reaches down and snatches the foot that's just sitting there. She yanks it with all her might, pulling the naked Miranda closer to her, forcing the wiggling legs to straddle her own hips. Everything is a blur to the angry biotic but she realizes she has both her hands on Miranda's throat. She is not squeezing hard. It's just to hold the woman in place. She's not really moving to escape to be held like that. But Jack doesn't let go. She wants to look in her eyes. Her partner who said she'll be by her side till the end of time.

Jack isn't happy that one of her own tears fell on her wife's cheek. She looks back into Miranda's eyes. Still... no...emotions. It hurts Jack even worse. She feels her eyelids closing, and her head sags. Hair falling over the pinned woman underneath. Fucking stupid bitch, Jack thinks again. As she mercilessly forces 3 fingers inbetween the folds of the trapped womans legs. She can hear the large intake of air Miranda takes in. So, all the way in, with no regards to pain. Jack thought she would find pleasure in hurting Miranda like that... but it doesn't. Nothingness is overwhelming and Jack decides it's not enough. She won't rape Miranda, like she originally thought she wanted too.

She pushes off the bed and the naked woman, and hurridly steps toward the front door. She's breathing hard and not sure if she is crying, until another tear runs down her cheek. Before the bedroom doorway is out of veiw, she takes one last look back. She sees Miranda sitting on the edge of the bed, looking like a stunned bystander who just saw a horrific crash.

Jack shakes her head, and leaves, not even bothering to close the door. Walking into the night, and shortly disapearing into the blackness.

* * *

**A/N: Listen this was just supposed to be an argument that turned into angry make up sex. But it evloved into something more involving that i ever wanted it to be. If you notice, i don't ever beta my shit. Excuse my frankness. But i dont care too. I may have problems with GRAMMAR, but then again, i dont really care. Just tell me what you thought of my story. Thank you, and have a great day.**

**oh yea, this definately is not the end. And also, the title refers to what Jack COULD'VE done to Miranda. But i wanted her to walk away. Which you may say is out of character, but i say, i like surprises. Every one is capable of them. Including the fucked up tattooed woman. Now thank you.**


	3. After Jack left

**JACK**

Several days went by but she had no idea. The drunken binge she was currently on, had a way of making time disappear. She didn't care though.

But every now and then, her regret of leaving Miranda back at the apartment, would be replaced by a new vigor to erase her pain. She would forcefully chug her current alcoholic drink to push back any lingering emotions. For every night she was at the bar, of which she still can't remember the name, she chose a different drink and stuck with it that night. She can figure out which drink makes her more aggressive, or more hungry for a certain woman who happens to be perfect. But she pushes that thought away, "Fuck off" she says out loud. As much to the thought of Miranda and and the sexual need growing between Jack's legs. The convict let out a groan and brought a shot of whiskey to her lips before tilting her head back as she downed the liquor. She slams the empty shot glass down and chokes a little as the harsh drink goes down her throat.

Her drunken gaze travels to the bar mirror where she gets her first look at the dive she had stumbled into. She's been here for at least two hours but only now does she realize what a shit hole the place she's been getting drunk in was. Neon signs and virtual displays of dancing asari girls littered the walls of the establishment. There were a few other patrons populating the small bar, most of them human but she saw one asari amongst them.

She glances to her right and finds a turian further down the bar. Jack quickly grows bored of taking in the scenery and her mind began to wonder back to Miranda. She buries her face in her hands and curses under her breath as she struggles to stop thinking about fucking the perfect woman and just forget about her completely. The old human bartender shoots her a disapproving look as he cleans a glass with a dirty rag. She points to her empty glass. "Fill her up." Jack says; her words slurring. The man shook his head. "I think you've had enough, lady." Jack reaches behind the bar and grabs the bottle of whiskey. "I'll fucking tell you when I've had enough." she says and pours herself another shot. The bartender rolls his eyes and charges her tab again.

She realizes the Turian sitting 2 stools over, was giving her a funny look. The inebriated woman looks at the turian intently, wondering. The turian put his funny colored drink down and slowly turns to face Jack. When both of their eyes met, his mandibles twitched slightly, but he didn't look away. Jack realized what she is doing, and slapped her own head rather viciously. "Shit, what the hell am I thinking!?" She stalks for the exit out of the bar, stumbling every other step. An empty glass falls from a table that she just passed by and shatters at her feet but she knows she didn't knock it over. She thinks to herself, she wasn't even near that table.

She knows she should go back to her hotel room, and sleep off another boozed filled night on her fluffy bed. Maybe even satisfy her growing need for Miranda, using just one finger. She didn't like doing that when she use to have the real thing. She missed dearly, having sex with Miranda. The way Miranda would moan, when Jack used a combination of her tongue and fingers between Miranda's legs. Which was her favorite spot. She knew how to get Miranda crashing into orgasms within a minute. Or make it so, that Miranda would get aggressive and pull her hair while she softly tortured her clit, which made Miranda scream at her to make her cum. Either way, Jack loved when she made Miranda scream. Frustration or orgasming, Jack loved the effect she had over her.

...Not anymore now, though. Now the thought of pleasuring the raven haired beauty makes Jack want to punch holes in the wall and kick the ass of anyone stupid enough to look her way.

She is walking, but not in the direction of her hotel room.

* * *

**NORMANDY SR2 **timeframe: unknown

With every fiber of her being, she absolutely hated the Cerberus 'Cheerleader'. Sometimes before falling alseep, she'd like to think of ways to torture the bitch. And none of that shoving things underneath fingernails. That's too old school. Jack likes to guess how much would she get if she sold Miranda to the Batarians. She certain that the 'perfect' woman would fetch her a pretty credit. And who knows what they would do to her. Jack doesn't even care what they would do, as long as Miranda suffered horribly and for as long as possible. Maybe Jack could finally sleep peacefully knowing that someone suffered as she has suffered.

Her cot under engineering is ungodly uncomfortable but thought of starting some shit to fuck with Miranda makes her fuzzy and warm.


	4. After Miranda Stayed

MIRANDA

She couldn't believe it. Did that really just happen? She can't believe Jack just...left.

_I didn't even mean it. I just wanted her to open her bloody eyes. To see what chaos her actually cause. Maybe even realize how her actions CAN hurt me._

...She thinks. Miranda feels paralyzed.

"Dammit, Jack." She mournfully says.

_What was I thinking?! How could I ever think that a plan using divorce as leverage would actually work? All I wanted was to..._

Miranda puts her face into her hands and begins to cry. Through the painful choked sobs, Miranda doesn't do anything except sit on her now lonely bed. Wondering why she let her wife walk out the door. Wondering why she didn't tell Jack the truth? That Jacks reaction absolutely horrified her and she was dumbfounded to the point that words were completely lost to her. She couldn't do anything but sit there and stare. Like a bleeding idiot. Even when Jack painfully shoved her fingers between her legs, she thought she was gonna stay and fuck her right there and then and she might've stayed knowing how Miranda does like it rough... but she couldn't say not one word. Perhaps because she had been so shocked by the convict's aggressiveness and immediate departure.

"You weren't supposed to leave..." she says to the ghost of woman who isn't there reaching a hand out to the empty side of the bed and resting it on Jack's now abandoned pillow. "Dammit." She repeats with a cracked voice. She knows she's just ruined the only thing in her life that ever brought her true happiness. Miranda lifted Jack's pillow off the mattress and held it close to her body while she buried her face into the material and breathed in. The comforting smell of her angry lover fills her nose and a second wave of tears welled in her eyes and seeped into the pillow.

"Please come back to me." she whispers. But she's talking to herself. Miranda sat up and opened her omni-tool, quickly she found Jack's number again and dialed. But once again she only reaches her voicemail. "It's Jack, Leave a fucking message." the prerecorded message says and Miranda cherishes the brief sound of her lover's voice. "Jack, it's me. I'm...I know I've called a lot, please call me back we need to talk. I'm sorry, I...I made a mistake." that was hard for Miranda to admit but she didn't care about anything but getting the convict back.

"Please, call me. ... I love you."

* * *

**NORMANDY SR2**

"It's bad enough that we're dealing with a mission that decides the fate of the known universe...now we have a deranged animal onboard. What was the Illusive Man thinking? She's a bloody liability."

Miranda fumes out loud her thoughts about "Jack" while fervently typing a report to the Illusive Man. Each clack of the keys relieves a little bit more irritation about the newest member of the team. She had gotten a good look at the unusual bald and heavily tattooed woman. Miranda thought the strange young woman fit her role of a criminal perfect down to the letter. _Well, if you are going to play the part, you might as well look the part._She thinks before finally finishing her report and hitting send. Miranda rises to her feet and decides to check to make sure that obnoxious pilot of theirs was on course to Omega like he was supposed to be.

On the lift up to the CIC Miranda tapped her high heeled boot impatiently. Cerberus certainly could have sprung for faster elevators, she muses before the doors slide open and she steps out. Kelly Chambers spins around on her heels.

"Hello Operative Lawson!" she says with a stupid grin spread across her pretty face. "Wonderful day, isn't it?"

"We're on a starship Miss Chambers." Miranda reminds her.

"Just trying to make conversation, ma'am." Kelly says with less confidence.

"Do stop, Miss Chambers." Miranda moves past her on her way to the cockpit, without a second glance.

Lawson groans when she sees the convict stalking towards her direction from down the bridge. Jack comes to a stop in front of her and crosses her tattooed arms.

"Move out of my way, I must attend business with Joker."

"Or what? You hit me with your fucking pompoms, cheerleader?" Jack says with obvious sarcasm.

The cerberus operative keeps her demeanor calm and collected but the annoyance is clear in her eyes. Arms folded across a voluptuous chest.

"Very mature, Jack. Stand aside now or I will send you back to a cell where you belong."

"I'd love to see you try that one, Cerberus. I destroyed an entire prison. What do you think I'll do with you?"

"Procure me a headache and waste my time."

Jack advances on her but Miranda doesn't budge as the convict gets so in her face they could practically kiss. She feels the hot breath.

I'll give you more than a fucking headache, princess."

"Alright Ladies! That's enough." A stern voice calls and both women look to find the Commander with a disapproving look on her face.

Jack gave a powerful shove to Miranda's chest, her strong hands landing on the raven haired woman's full breasts and for a moment Miranda's heart jumped as she was forces to take a step back.

"Keep this bitch away from me and we'll be good, Shepard." Jack says and shoves past the Commander. Miranda watches Jack walk away and try as she might she can't stop her eyes from 'inspecting' the convict's exposed body.

Later on in the evening, while everyone else is asleep on board the Normandy. Miranda finishes a rather long and tedious report to the Illusive Man. She's not really tired but at this time of night, there isn't anything to do. Maybe a shower will be nice. Her muscles ache after a hard mission and sitting in that damned office chair for as long as she had. Yes a shower sounds perfect to her. Miranda grabs a towel and opens up the small concealed apartment in her office's wall that hides her private shower. Her hands find the zipper of her catsuit quickly and she swiftly peels the uniform off her alluring body and folds the garment before setting it aside. Her naked body tenses when it's struck with the drop in temperature. She wastes no time stepping under one of the shower heads and turning it on. The scalding hot water is exactly what the woman needed. Not just to wash away the grime on her body but more so to cleanse her head from the confusing thoughts swirling within her mind. The ingratiating commander and the loathsome Jack.

How the hell could anyone believe that Jack wasn't anything but trouble? She'd been on the ship hardly a week and already she was causing problems with the Cerberus crew and disrupting the mission. Miranda abhors her. She hates anyone like Jack, pathetic immature lowlifes who think the rules don't apply to them. Lawson huffs in frustration as she squirts soap into her palm and brings it to a lather.

She forces herself to think of the advantages to the woman. The Illusive Man didn't choose Shepard's crew lightly so he must have seen a potential in Jack, Miranda clearly missed. She supposed she was a strong biotic, but her anger made her weak and spoiled that power. Miranda didn't like anyone with strength they didn't deserve. But she reminds herself to stay positive. This mission has to succeed and it can't if she spends the whole time harping on the convict. She admits to herself that the woman has a certain draw to her that Miranda can't really explain. For as obnoxious as she is, she can't help but admire her independence. And perhaps Jack's strength wasn't completely wasted on her. She handled herself well enough on the last mission.

Miranda runs her soapy hands along her long legs and up to her groin. As her hand passes over the sensitive spot between her thighs an urge begins to creep into her. Miranda tries to ignore it but it only seems to grow and before she realizes it her fingers find the little bud hidden in the folds between hers legs. The water still flowing over the naked woman. Pooling warmly at her feet. The hand gently caresses the plump lips and the small patch of black curly hair. Miranda has her eyes shut as a scene begins to form in her head. She pictures her fingers being replaced by someone else's. Their gentle motions being taken over by strong thrusts or a skilled tongue. A moan escapes Lawson's lips as she brings her free hand up to the swell of one of her large breasts and her breath hitches. Now a clearer scene starts to play, her legs start to tremble as she pictures being taken by her fierce imaginary lover.

The Cerberus operative grunts, she feels herself getting close and before she can even think of what she's saying, a name whispers pass her lips. "Jack..."

Suddenly Miranda's eyes snap open and she removes her fingers from her heat. It's now she realizes this hypothetical lover she'd been fantasizing about wasn't imaginary but rather an obnoxious bald headed convict. Miranda groans in frustration, why the hell had her mind turned to Jack? She loathes the woman. She's filthy, rude, violent and downright disgusting. And yet Miranda couldn't deny the feeling she had between her legs when her mind turned to Jack. Lawson buries her face in her unsoiled hand.

"Dammit, get a hold of yourself." she tells herself. Part of her wants to stop, but her body is yearning for more, so reluctantly, she slips her fingers back down and she tries to picture another, maybe a former lover. She imagines Jacob, even in his mediocrity, in Jack's stead as she closes her eyes. But it's no use, she can't help but imagine it being Jack fingers inside her and before she can stop herself a second time, she feels the impending orgasm creep up on her and that damned woman's name slips out again.

"Jack!" Said with a strong exhalation of air more than sound.

Miranda shudders, falling against the shower walls as her inner walls tighten around her fingers. She lets out an involuntary moan, as the aftershocks leave her, they are replaced with shame. She tries to steady her rapid breathing. Miranda creates every excuse she can think of to explain her fantasy but none of them truly convince her. She sighs as she reaches for the soap and tries adamantly to finish her shower.

Miranda's still laying awake in her otherwise empty king sized bed. Her eyes are glued to the digital clock on her bedside table as she watches the night slip away Into daylight. She wishes someone could be there to hold her but quickly pushes the thought away. Lawson pulled the covers up over her head and forces herself to try and fall asleep despite her unwanted loneliness.

* * *

**author's note**,

this took forever for me. Revised so many times. But thanks 100% to AmityN7 for all your amazing help. Thank you.

Also, if you did not like this chapter, thats poop but life moves on, doesn't it. All mistakes are mine. Thank you for reading.


	5. First time for everything

**:FLASHBACK CHAPTER:**

**Jack: Immediate Post-Reapers**

The disimpassioned biotic found herself in a major city on Earth, but she doesn't quite remember where. The celebrations following the defeat of the Reapers consumed Jack for several weeks. She decided to partake in a tour of what was left of Earth, rallying support wherever she went. Being hailed as one of the Heroes of the Normandy had its perks. All the alchohol she could ever want with no charge. Even though all supplies were in critical shape, She was lavished wherever she went. And all she wantewas to see Earth. The homeworld of humans.

She even surprised herself when she realized she's getting tired of the bars... and the nights alone. She misses her kids, she misses the academy, hell she misses Shepard. At least the bar is nicer than usual tonight and the drinks are stiff. There's a white piano being played by a man in a suit over on stage to Jack's right. While she was never one for that classical crap she supposes the slow tune is better than nothing. She's shocked so many of these places were up and running after the war but if there's one thing the galaxy needed after the war it was a drink.

Jack scoops up her glass of scotch from the bar top and looks for her target. She doesn't t know if it was the scotch that was doing it or her loneliness but she's horny and she's not going back to her room empty handed. She spots a tall man with a nice head of jet black hair and figures he'll do.

Jack saunters towards the man's otherwise empty table and takes a seat without asking for permission. "Um...evening." the man says with a deep voice.

"Buy me a drink." Jack says. But It wasn't a question, more of an order.

"Looks like you have one."

"Another one dumbass!"

The man narrows his eyes and summons a waiter over with a motion of his hand. "The lady will have..." he looks to Jack to complete the order.

"Whiskey on the rocks."

With a nod the waiter leaves them alone and Jack's new friend eyes her up and down. "You got a name, miss?"

"Jack." she answers and polishes off her scotch.

"Jack?..." The man leans in like he expect more.

"Just Jack."

He folds his arms and locks eyes with her. "Alright Jack, what can I do for you?"

The waiter returns with Jack's whiskey and she immediately took a large sip from the glass before answering. "What do you think? I got a room upstairs in the hotel and I wanna get laid, but I don't wanna piss around flirting. So, you in?"

The man didn't look nearly as excited as Jack expected and his eyes seemed to travel all along her body which was for the most part on full display. "I think I can do better. But..." the man chuckles. "Nice tattoos." he says mockingly before standing up. "Enjoy your drink, Jack."

"Bite me, asshole." Jack spat. She jumps to her feet and flashes the man her middle finger.

Hours go by as Jack downs more drinks back at the bar. She tries her luck with a few more guys who sat down next to her over the course of the night and was rejected every time. Eventually the empty highball glass being rolled in between her hands starts to annoy her. "Fuck it" she cries with drunken rage as she nonchalantly nudges the glass forward, until it falls with a loud crash behind the bar. The bartender immediately returns huffing and puffing and gives Jack a venemous look.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" The bartender shouts.

She stares back without budging. Part of her relishing the potential for a fight but the bartender just backs off and Jack sighs in disappoint.

With a yawn and scratch in the back of her head, "Whatever. I'm going to bed." she mutters under her breath trying to blow off the rejections but it still stings.

Just when she's ready to head on up to her second floor room that she rented earlier she hears a familiar Australian accent speak from behind her.

"Well well well. A galaxy as big as this and I still have misfortune of bumping into you again."

Jack spins around and instantly scowls. Before her stands a tall raven haired woman staring at her with an arrogant expression and arms folded across a rather voluptuous chest. Miranda Lawson. "Oh goodie. It's the Cerberus bitch."

Miranda smirks and takes a seat next to her. "I'm surprised they haven't locked you up yet."

"I'm surprised you're still dressed like the Illusive Man's personal call girl." Jack says. She was gonna go to bed but fuck it, this is more interesting. She settles back in her seat and calls the bartender back over. His scowl over the 'fallen' drink, returned in full.

"I see you haven't lost your charm." Miranda rolls her eyes and turns to the bartender. "Vodka Martini straight up with a twist." she orders before turning to Jack. "Go on. It's on me."

Jack narrows her eyes. "Beer." she says plainly to the man. "So what the hell do you want, Cheerleader? I'm gonna go out on a limb and say it's not just a fucking coincidence you happen into the same bar as me."

"Don't flatter yourself. I'm here for the drinks, Jack. Not you."

The convict grunts. "Is this the part where i'm supposed to ask you how you've been?"

"Been thinking about me have you?" Miranda teases with her signature cold and collected tone.

"In your dreams, bitch."

"The past few months have had their share of ups and downs. Nothing I can't handle of course." Miranda says as she sips on the cocktail the bartender placed in front of her. "You may as well tell me how you've been since we're here."

"Like you give a shit." Jack barks as she chugs a few large gulps from her bottle.

"I'm curious."

Jack didn't want to give her the satisfaction of telling her the truth. "I've been fine, princess."

"I heard you were contracted to teach children. I'm impressed in your growth of maturity. How is it? Teaching."

"I'm not a teacher anymore." She says with an imperceptible sullen tone.

"No? How did you manage to squander that opportunity? Couldn't have been hard, I imagine. Let me guess, you couldn't conduct yourself in a professional manner. Did you abuse the children?"

Jack jumps to her feet. "Fuck you!"

Miranda's eyes widen and she stares at the tattooed woman and can see the hurt her comment has caused in Jack's eyes. "I apologize. I didn't mean to offend you. I'm not certain what came over me."

Jack listens the sincerity and she slowly returns to her seat and silently sips on her beer. Fighting the urge to use Miranda's face as a punching bag to vent her anger over her lost students.

"Truthfully the past few months have been...challenging. Even for me. Everyone wants to shake hands with the XO of the SR2, but they always seem to lose their command of the English language whenever I reiterate anything even remotely interestesting. " Miranda admits and her icy tone has softened to a level Jack has never heard from the woman.

She notices Jack zoned out during that last statement. "Yeah." Jack agrees after a shake of her head.

Miranda smirks. "Some days I miss the Normandy."

"Shepard always knew where to find the best fights."

"That she did." Miranda says and she even manages a chuckle. The tall woman raises her glass to Jack. "To the Normandy."

Jack rolls her eyes and clanks her bottle with Miranda's glass. "Whatever." she mutters. But she can't help the flood of memories, some great, some not great. Some battles she thought might leave some wicked scars. But they would be more to her body-wide collection.

_But I'll still be that crazy bitch everyone loves and hates._ That self-loathing thought flits through her mind as a tattooed hand traces old but familiar scars on her chest and abdomen. Finally she notices the woman next to her is quiet. A look into Miranda's face shows her exactly why. She could see the painful evidence of her childhood, and everything that is Jack. Pain hatred and bitterness all in a tight ball in the pit of her soul. She felt invaded. But Jack can't help but give in to her old familiar urges. Hatred of the Cerberus fuckers to ruined her.

With a tinge of annoyance she speaks "Do you wanna fight me or fuck me, cheerleader?"

Miranda sat in stunned silence before she could muster words. "Excuse me?" Unexpectedly, Jack likes the horrified expression on Miranda's face.. She's been turned down already. Lets see if she can strike out again. _Let's test the cheerleader_.

"I'm drunk, you're drunk. And i'm offering you a chance to loosen up and pull that big stick out of your ass. What the fuck are you afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid of anything."

"Alright then, let's do it!"

"Jack, this is inappropriate, even for you."

"I thought you weren't afraid of anything, princess."

* * *

Miranda begins to picture the possibilities and she doesn't bother telling herself she isn't intrigued. But this is Jack after all. The convict who hates her with a passion for simply being employed by Cerberus.

"I'm not certain it's a good idea, Jack. This wouldn't-"

Jack cuts Miranda off before she can say anymore when she pulls her into a drunken forceful kiss. Lawson squeals in surprise and at first she resists but it isn't long before she lets Jack's tongue slips its way into her mouth and leans into her. She feels strong arms snake around to the small of her back and tug gently but firm, pulling her tighter into Jack's embrace. The hungry need in which she is being kissed, forms a gentle tingle growing in the pit of her stomach, traveling downwards. It's been too long where Miranda felt someone hungrily desire her, let alone, make her feel the same way. She pushes her own tongue into Jacks mouth, to which her tongue is ravenously recieved. Her tongue pushed all the way in, feeling the warmth and tasting the beer. Pushing Jack against the bar counter, without breaking the deep kiss, and her hands finding their way behind Jack's head. Wrestling lips and tongue waging a battle against eachother.

It's Jack that breaks the kiss gasping for air, just like Miranda. But she steps away from Miranda who has wide eyes, struggling to find the words to speak. "I...uh..." for the first time in a very long time Miranda Lawson is speechless. She wasn't sure what came over her, but it was amazing.

"Room 345A. Bring your A game, Cheerleader." Jack says and saunters off up to her room.

Miranda watches Jack walk away from the bar and she has to fan her face with her hand to cool her very obviously flushed cheeks.

When she came in to this establishment she had spent a half hour deciding if she wanted to even speak with the tattooed woman. Knowing how volatile the powerful biotic can get. Also with her absolute hatred of everything related to Cerberus. And now she has this...invitation. It's hard for her to wrap her mind around it. On the one hand Miranda knows going up there is something she'll probably regret. With the hostile history the two woman shared. On the other hand, she knows not going up there, she'll regret even more.

Miranda finishes her cocktail and pays for both their drinks before getting to her feet. "Oh why not?" she says aloud to herself and heads upstairs. She curious, how can she not be? Curious to see if Shepard had been right about them all along, that it was just sexual tension between them. Curious to see if Jack's mouth is good for something other than hurling obscenities. See if her hands are amazing as they are with biotics. She's curious about a lot of things and Miranda was at her heart, still a scientist. Perhaps if she looks at this like an experiment. An experiment that she didn't initiate. Jack kissed her.

And she liked it.

Once she's in the hallway heading towards Jack's room she stops trying to rationalize it. She does want to get laid. Of course she does. These past few months since the war ended have been hell. And Miranda would very much like to unwind before she explodes. But with Jack? With slight hesitation she knocks on the hotel room door. She looks down, and brushes away a stray fuzz that was on her favorite white catsuit.

The door swings open and Miranda can't help but look up and stare in shock. Jack stands before, her naked tattooed body in full display. No shame in the now naked woman's stance. Lawson opens her mouth to speak but Jack beats her to it. " Get in here, shut the door and lets go, princess. I want more of what happened downstairs."

Miranda is not repulsed but definitely startled. "But-" as a tattooed hand closes in and grips a hand that was motioning for Jack to 'stop.'

Very little resistance was met from the startled woman.

* * *

Blinding morning sunlight filters in through the curtains. Irritating a woman who angrily slams a pillow on her face to repel the invading sunlight. Thoughts begin to formulate as where Miranda is and why is she naked in an uncomfortable bed. She looks out from under the pillow to a shabby looking room with crude pictures adorning the walls with horrid wallpaper.

Miranda notices she is laying on her side facing the outward edge of the bed, as something plops on her hip just before a pair of hands ropes around her waist and pulls her in close startling the naked woman right out of the bed.

"What the hell?!" A gaze to her own body and Miranda hurriedly covers what she could using just her hands. She looks around the room for her clothes but a head uncovers itself from under the cover. Jake awoke at the commotion caused by Miranda.

"Jack?! We didn't! I mean did we..."

"Miranda" Jack chuckles as she lies on the bed propped up on her elbows. "Hell yeah we did."

The standing woman lets out gasp of surprise. "But I'm not, we're not..."

"Oh shut up. You didn't drink THAT much. And fuck it, I had fun." Jack grins and leans forward . "I'll admit it, cheerleader. I used to think about fucking you back on the Normandy, putting you in your place and all that shit. And you did not disappoint." Jack says with another chuckle as she sits up, allowing the covers to fall off her, exposing her breasts.

Miranda's gaze falls to Jacks pert chest.

"Come back to bed" Jack pats the spot where Miranda was laying a few minutes ago. "The room must be cold because you're pointing at me."

"I am not! I am trying to be modest, considering this awkward situation, and I haven't located my clothing."

"Miranda, I wasn't talking about your hands." Jacks smirks.

Lawson looks down to her nipples. "Oh..."

"Get your ass over here." Jack motions with a hand up stretched, holding it up in the air. Not acknowledging that the naked woman is uncomfortable. "I'm not done with you yet."

"No this was a mistake I won't repeat."

"A mistake? Are you kidding me? You might be an ice-cold bitch but that shit last night was the farthest thing from a mistake I've ever made. And I sure as hell wasn't the only one enjoying myself."

Memories begin to fleet back to Miranda's mind. The naked rolling around on the bed. Four hands exploring anywhere and everywhere they could explore. Jack deceptively strong arms. Her thick fingers all the way inside her most deepest of places, filling her completely. Her beautiful toned body laying on top of her. Feeling the gushing moisture of Jack's crotch rubbing agaist her own wet clit. It felt amazing, having Jack use her wetness to have both of them climax at the same time.

"um, I should go. I have... matters to attend to."

Jack lifts the covers up. "Come on. We both needed that, and you know it. Hell, you even said so while you were in your orgasm afterglow"

Miranda sighs. Gently shaking her head, eyes cast down. Looking back up at the woman patiently sitting nakedly on the bed. Inviting her back to the warm bed.

_With her hair let loose, she's actually very...beautiful. _

"...It is bloody chilly in this room." As she hesitantly climbs back into bed.

* * *

**This chapter took a while, cuz it went through so many rewrites. Gave me so much hell to finish it. But thanks to AmityN7, this is more of your work than mine. Look, I hope i captured the aloofness of Jack towards Miranda and Miranda's hesitancy, but eventual opening up to Jack. If not, feel free to explain, how it could've been done better. But dont be a jerk about it. i dont think I shouldve attempted something of this magnitude that I am clearly not ready for. Feel free to agree or disagree. And yes, I know the title hasnt come into play yet. And all mistakes are mine. Thank you. Hope ya enjoyed this chapter, even if just a tiny bit.**


	6. reunion

**Naughtiness is this chapter. And its not a flashback. You are forwarned. **

* * *

It was the weekend, saturday night to be exact. And Miranda was feeling particularly lonely. Curled up on a chair in the living room, wearing her favorite pajamas, well, they were Jacks's favorite. The easiest to be suddenly taken off in a moments notice. The vidscreen isn't on. She wasn't interested in watching whatever rubbish was currently playing. No radio either. Music would only make it worse. Remind her of happier times when Jack was around. And it hurt everytime to be reminded of Jack.

_Jack_...

Shedding her pj's when she decided to try and get some sleep she couldn't help but hug her pillow tight, wishing it was Jack's body next to her. And the cold shivers never seems to leave her. Not like when Jack slept by her side. Sleep never came easy. Only Jack's presence...

_I ruined it._

_I didn't even bother to go after her. But what could I say?_

" I was just trying to teach you a lesson about manners and etiquette, and maybe..."

_That's a wretched excuse if I ever heard one. I wouldn't even fall for that. So how could she?_

_ohh I'm a bloody idiot._

The cold night drags on. Time passing rebelliously. A look at the clock on the nightstand say 2:47. Even though Miranda still feels cold under the covers, her old habit of sleeping naked still applies.

Minutes pass and its the dead of night. No noises in the neighborhood to be heard at all. Only the void of emptiness keeping the heart broken woman company.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Miranda, a drunk and heavily tattooed woman is stumbling up the steps to her apartment. Angry and bitter at the decision that ruined everything. Lascivious for the woman who turned her back on what they shared. Emotions raging even harder.

Jack stumbled up the high end apartment complex's stairs. She's had more than a couple of drinks and the world spins around her as she climbs closer and closer to her former lover's home. The home they used to share. That is, before the cheerleader had to throw everything away like it was nothing.

Rage filled the convict when she remembered the night Miranda told her it was over. But the rage is soon replaced with sorrow and grief. Jack's emotions crash into each other as she gets closer and closer to her destination. One way or another, she will get closure. She's willing to use force if necessary.

"This bitch better be home." she mutters with slurring words.

Finally Jack is outside Miranda's apartment door.

* * *

Sleep eventually found Miranda. But it was nothing but nonsensical dreams plaguing her relentlessly. Tossing and turning in a sweat filled haze. Moans and mumbles tumble out of the dreamer. Soft one syllable words semi coherent repeated into the night air, calling for the one who isn't there. "Jack" Arms lazily searching for a slim waist. Cold tipped toes edging along to find warmth from another pair of toes. Nothing is beside Miranda in her bed to draw comfort from, and pangs of loneliness penatrate deep even in her sleep. Miranda had enough and groggily sits up pushing the clingy bedsheet away. Irritated that there isn't peace to be found at all from reality. Jack is gone. Her Jack. Her impossibly infuriating but breathtakingly amazing Jack, whose full smile who could melt any negativity in Miranda's heart.

Standing up beside the cold empty bed, Miri vigourously rubs her face in a vain attempt to wash away the torturous images. She's had enough for tonight, and thinks maybe a warm shower will help. She turns towards the bedroom door, intent on the bathroom, when she realizes theres someone in the room with her.

She startles at the intrusion of this stranger. The figure is casually leaning against the bedroom doorframe, looking down with arms folded across their chest. The invader doesn't look up and acknowledge Miranda. Who is still naked, laced with sweat. It's dark in the room, but Miranda recognizes the dark silhouette. She doesn't need bright illumination to know who is standing there. She already perfectly mapped Jacks body a long time ago.

Miranda dreamt about this moment ever since Jack stormed out. She planned on what to say, then planned again. Going over and over again, on why Jack has to forgive her. Now her chance is finally here. But the words don't come. Nothing comes out but unintelligible sounds. Lost in her train of thoughts, she realizes Jack has fixed on her, her infamous snarl. The snarl she clearly remembers back on the days of the Normandy, when Jack was more akin to a rabid animal and convict at the same time.

The permeating aroma that filled the room finally reaches the former cerberus operative. Angry sober Jack is manageable. Miranda knows tricks that calm her raging lover. Usually its sexual in nature. But Miranda isn't sure now, given the circumstance, what might work or what could make it worse. Drunk Jack is too unpredictable. So Miranda hasn't moved since noticing Jack was in the room.

"You are...a fucking bitch, you know that?" Jack finally says to gritted teeth. But no reaction was given from the naked woman whose attempts at speaking have ceased.

With force, Jack stomps towards Miranda, standing up to an inch of her face. She can feel the deep heated breath exhaling from her. Looking deep into each other's eyes. No fear is emanating from the silent woman. Jack realizes Miranda is standing ready to face the oncoming storm, no matter what happens. She always admired and respected Miranda for that quality. That indomitable personality. But she wants Miranda to feel the pain she caused. She wants her to suffer along with her. If Jack isn't allowed happiness, then neither is Miranda.

"Did you miss me, baby?" She sneers. "Why the fuck were you muttering my name in your sleep? Did you forget you were the one who kicked my ass out of your life?"

Miranda gently inches back towards the bed. Still not giving any indication of what shes feeling. Not wanting Jack yet to know, her own torrent of emotions. But Jack inches forward with Miranda. Shoving a finger viciously into her chest. Not caring whether if it actually hurts the naked woman. Her point must get across, somehow.

"But why, babe? We weren't perfectnand shit. But...we made it work...didn't we?"

Miranda 's noticing Jack's emotions must be a rollercoaster of a ride. Quickly turning from spite and anger to sadness. She knows better than try to anticipate where Jacks mindset is gonna be. Saying the wrong thing at the wrong time, could have violent results. Turning their relationship pass the point of no return. Which Miranda would prefer avoid at all costs.

"We did." The former operative tentively soothes. Wary of sudden mood swings.

"So why the FUCK did you end this, Miranda." The anger flairing back up instantly.

"Jack, I-" exasperated, Miranda's hands fly up attempting to communicate in a way where her mouth continously fails.

"What?!" Jack losing her patience with the tongue tied woman. "I fucking NEED you, Miranda. Don't you know that?!"

Miranda's head dips down. "I...I don't know what to say, Jack."

"Don't know what to say? Are you fucking kidding me?! I put up with your shit for years! I...I fucking fell in love with you. And you were the last person in the damn galaxy, that I EVER thought I'd fall in love with... And here, after all, I am just the garbage that gets thrown out. Our love...was a lie.

"

"That isn't true, Jack." Miranda claims.

"Bullshit!" Jack screams and lunges towards the woman.

"Jack. No." The raven haired woman huskily claims to the advancing angry powerful biotic. Hastily putting her hands on Jack's shoulders. Trying to stop her and not wanting Jack to do something they'll both regret. Miranda registers thatJack growls in response, and she feels herself falling backwards on her bed. Realizing she was pushed, rather forcefully. Time stands still for Miranda when she looks in Jack's eyes and see her predatory lust evident. She, herself, being naked doesnt help her situation, also with Jack being intoxicated, it dawns on her whats coming. She knows what Jack wants. And Jack is gonna take Miranda's body whether she consents or not. As hard as she might try to resist, she is not as physically strong as Jack. She wont be able stop whats inevitably coming.

"Jack? Listen, I-" A last attemp, in vain, to have Jack see reason. This is not the right way to solve their problems, she wants to exclaim to the woman seeing red, who is climbing on top of her. As her legs are forced apart, Jack is stuggling to have Miri straddle her hips. Heavily placing her right hand on her wife's left shoulder, using her weight and superior stength to keep her pinned beneath her. Nothing she could really do about her situation. Jack takes what she wants.

Miri is reminded of right before Jack left in the first place. Her tendacy to use unnecessary roughness when she's blinded by anger. Painfully shoving her fingers inside her. Then she left...very unexpectedly. The void of emptiness pervading everywhere.

"HEY. Uh-ah. No day-dreaming, Miranda. I want you HERE," harshly shoving the pinned woman deeper into the mattress, "as I fuck you." Venom laced with every word.

A sharp gasp escapes from the trapped woman. "Jack" Hushed pleading underneath the single syllable word.

* * *

**So... I hope this particular chapter did not scare anybody...**

** AmityN7, Thank you for all the help!**


	7. The Resolution

_I ...am taking back whats mine._

_She belongs with me..._

_No, she belongs TO me..._

_She'll try to tell me to stop, but I won't listen._

_...heh..._

Miranda isn't too sure about the smirk she just calmly received from Jack. She's still pinned to the mattress, with her enraged lover laying on top her. She's trapped and she knows it. The heavily tattooed woman might've been daydreaming. Thats where the smirk came from. Wicked thoughts running wildly in her half shaved head. Possibly imagining what she is going to do to Miranda. Best case scenario, she'll have to deal with soreness for a couple days. Or worse case scenario, what ever Jack plans on doing to Miranda, will cement her decision to go through the divorce. Which she honestly does not want.

"Stop spacing out, cheerleader." She mocks Miranda's old petname.

"What does this solve, Jack?"

"Solve? Who the hell says I'm here to solve anything? You want me gone. Fine. But I'm not leaving without one last fuck."

Miranda doesn't like that last statement. "Well, get on with it." Miranda steels, pushing the words out through gritted teeth. "If you intend on fucking me don't waste my time. Just fuck me."

"Ohhh?... " Jack looks genuinely surprised. "You're so gonna get it, bitch." Snarled the powerful woman.

Jack places her hands roughly on the pinned woman's shoulders, pulling her up and forward into a sitting position, while simultaneously crawling backwards. Miranda desperately tries undoing the vicelike grip Jack has on her shoulders. Grabbing her wrists, and swinging, even scratching doesn't help, as she is mercilessly flipped on her stomach. With the other body unceremoniously plops back on top of the now pinned woman. Hastily pressing a forearm on her neck. Forcing Miranda's face deep into the bed. Kicking vigorously, and flailing arms, proves utterly useless, as Jack just rides out Miranda's attempts at shaking her off.

Miranda eventually stops moving, breathing heavily and haggardly because half of her face is pressed in the mattress. She doesn't like the fact that Jack is toying with her. Drawing it out, whatever she plans on doing to her, tonight. She always knew Jack had issues, from growing up on Pragia. She's always accepted who she is, without judgement. Of course, in the beginning was a whole different matter. She was a violent criminal who belonged on that prison ship. But Jack was able to overcome so many challenges, and be the woman, Miranda fell utterly in love with. And she feels guilty for bringing her back down to this point. Lawson knows she deserves whatever it is, Jack does to her tonight.

Jack lets out a small chuckle, as she realizes her trapped wife is thinking again. Most likely of how the hell she got into this situation. Or how to get out of this situation.

With her left fore arm still pressing into Miranda's neck, her right arm gently snakes down the trapped woman's backside, tracing down to her hip and gives it a loving squeeze. Traveling further, dipping her hand in between the naked body and mattress, to slowly cupping the heated apex of Miranda's thighs. Jack is listening for any noises from Miri. She wants to know she if she can still do that at least.

Noticing not one reaction erupted from Miranda, Jack decides to use all of her palm to fully grasp everything between the legs of delicious woman underneath her. But maybe she wants a reaction. So she squeezes a little harder, while smiling. Finally Jack hears a small hiss. She's not sure if she was supposed to hear it not, but that doesn't matter. She got the one little reaction she wanted.

She gently pulls her hand out from underneath. She loves the slick wetness, that coats her fingers. Jack looks at the back of Miranda's. She can't help but smile. She doesn't remove her arm, but she starts laying gentle pecks on Miranda's backside. Placing each kiss as if the body underneath her could break if she kissed too hard. After several kisses, Jacks finds herself placing her tongue into the pecks, while the kiss becomes harder, deeper. Each kiss tasting the slightly salty skin. She didn't noticed she started licking up in between the shoulder blades, placing kisses at the base of the neck, then licks back down, causing a shudder to emit from the trapped woman. Old habits resurface, they way they use to make love. Jack laying kisses all over while an arm wraps around, trying to grip anything the arm can reach.

Jacks feels the hand grab her thigh, and knead into the flesh with purpose. She gently lifts off, removing the arm that trapped the woman, watching Miranda flip over, without haste or desperation. Both woman are softly panting, and their eyes meet. They look into each others eyes for several moments. Miranda completes her body flip, laying flat on her back, and Jack gently lays back on top of her. Running a hand though Miranda's beautiful locks. Loving the softness of each strand. The other cups Miranda's soft cheek. Rubbing sweetly across the flushed cheek.

"I..shit... Listen. I'm-"

Miranda watches Jack fuddle with her words, nothing particularly coherent, with a shaking of her head to try to make the words clearer. The attempts at speech, causes her to inwardly smile at Jack. She knows exactly what Jack is trying to say, so audible words aren't necessary.

"Shhh, Jack. " As she touches the frustrated woman's eyebrow, and slowly caresses down to her jaw. Cupping underneath, pulling forth the slightly grimacing face with eyelids slitted close. Every now and then, she can glimpse the deeply hidden vulnerability within Jack. It's something she highly cherishes whenever the gets the chance to see that fleeting emotion.

Jacks face visibly calmed and looked somewhat serene, despite what her original intentions were. Miranda leans up for a gentle kiss on Jacks lips. The sweet tender kiss is held for several seconds. Either woman not wanting to ruin the tender moment, they've just allowed to happen. Heated passion slowly finds it way into the kiss, lips becoming more firm against the other. Hunger growing, forcing a need for harder deeper kisses.

Jack lays down, molding her body on top of Miranda in the way she knows she likes. Situating her legs staddling Miri's left leg, while pushing her roght leg further apart. Hands find Jacks hips, squeezes and pull her hips deeper into Miranda's. Causing Jacks pelvis to nudge forward into Miranda's sex. Strong muscled hands weave in long dark tresses.

Miranda's growing lust, needs the other woman to be naked, and in hurried rush attempts Jacks clothes are thrown across the room. With repeatedly practiced ease, she's fully naked, laying back down on Miranda. She pushes her heated center back into Miranda's. Loving the warm wet softness waiting for her.

Jack suddenly pulls off Miranda, pushing up from the Miranda, "Babe, I-...I'm..."

"I know." Miranda cut her off before capturing her lips again. Setting the pace of the kisses for Jack to follow. She knows she's back in control from earlier. The Angry Jack dissolved into their heated almost violent fore-play. She can live with this outcome. The point of no return was not passed. They can save their marriage. But right now, Miranda wants Jack in all her beautiful but fucked up glory.

A buck of her hips makes Jack hiss in delight. Another and another, and Jack starts growling. Matching the pace of the wickedly delicious hips bucking underneath her. Not wanting to end their lovemaking so soon, as Miranda's wet apex will cause Jack to come quickly. She lifts off of her wife to plunge two fingers inside her wife. And Miranda reciprocates, matching Jack's pace.

They both thrusted their fingers inside one another and worked their digits in harmony. Both women moaned into a heated kiss in pleasure. It's Jack that comes first. The convict's body goes rigid and she breaks her lips from Miranda's as her inner muscles tightened around her wife's fingers.

"Fuck!" Jack screams before collapsing forward on top of Miranda.

The tattooed woman lays still for a moment as she gasps for air, her fingers still buried inside Lawson. Before Miranda can ask for more Jack lowers her head between her legs and goes to work with her mouth. As she drags her tongue along the woman's swollen folds she draws out increasingly high pitched cries from Miranda. Lawson takes handfuls of Jack's hair as she comes and Jack eagerly laps up the sweet taste.

Finally the two woman collapse next to each other. Jack rolls over and the two meet eyes. "Listen..."

"I love you, Jack" Miranda quickly cuts in, softly smiling, looking back and forth between Jacks delicious chocolate eyes.

"Really?" Jack asks thinking herself an idiot a second after it leaves her lips.

"More than anything. I never intended for this to happen. I'm such a bloody fool. I love you, Jack." she repeats.

"...I love you too, Miranda."

Both women grin largely at each other.

Jack breaks the silence. "I'm sorry. I messed up I know. But...shit, cheerleader. I can't survive without you anymore. Please just tell me we're good."

"Don't apologize. This was entirely my fault. But it taught me something as well." Miranda reached out to caress the woman's cheek. "I can't survive without you either. We need each other."

Jack nodded. "Fuck yeah we do."

"I was a bloody mess without you." Miranda smirked. "I promise it'll never happen again. Forgiven?"

The convict held her tight. "Yeah... can we just forget all this crap and go back to how things were."

"Sounds perfect."

Jack smiles. "Good. Then shut the hell up and let me hold you again."

Miranda accepted the embrace and pulled Jack in even closer. Together the two women fell asleep in their bed.

Except Miranda hadn't fallen asleep. She waited patiently until she heard the deep breaths announcing Jack is peacefully asleep.

_You weren't supposed to leave me, Jack. _

_That wasn't what I intended._

_You were supposed to be angry, yes but..._

_ But here you are now, back in my arms._

_My wretched idea of a lesson backfired._

_I won't manipulate her like that ever again._

_It's as if I experimented on her..._

_Oh, I'm so sorry, Jack._

In the darkness, Miranda's holds the snoring Jack just a little tighter.

* * *

**Author's Note: You may feel I went a little to far with the domestic abuse thing, but I felt it necessary to go that dark place in order to come back into the light. This has a happy ending, though. :) Also, I'm so happy this story is done. I'm so tired of looking at it, lol. **

**CREDITS: **

**Co-written with AMITYN7. Thank you for putting up with all my crap. :) You helped me in ways I can't ever repay. You're the best, darling. **

**SOUNDTRACK I LISTENED TO, WHILE WRITING:**

**Passenger's Let Her Go**

**Bill Withers' Ain't No Sunshine When She's Gone**

**Lindsey Stirling f/ Lzzy Hale's Shatter Me**

**Thank you for reading. Thank you for the following. Thank you for favoriting. Thank you for reviewing... to those who read/followed/favorited/reviewed. **


End file.
